A Suprise-Sort of
by White tiger lady
Summary: The Digidestined want to throw Tai a surprise party, what happens when it goes wrong? A little Taiora, please R&R, cuz it's my first fic! !


This is my first fanfic so please be gentle and review!I'd appreciate anything even flames!And I don't own the characters of digimon, yadda,yadda,yadda.

A Surprise-Sort of

It was a Saturday afternoon and Tai was sitting with his legs on his desk celebrating that school was finally over.It had been 3 months from the time that he and his 7 friends had left the digiworld, and he still missed it.He hadn't seen any of the digidestined all week either, especially Sora.It'd been a long time since Tai had seen her smile at him, or the lucky blue helmet that had always sat on her red-brown hair, or the way her eyes -- 

"Tai, are you thinking about Sora again?Why don't you just call her, it's not like she's an alien you know!"

(Tai sweatdropped)"Aw Kari, how do you know me so well?" 

"It's obvious when you get the dreamy look in your eye, and your face becomes red as a cherry!"

"What do you want, anyway?"

"I was just going to ask you something."

"What do you want to know?"

"You promise that you'll answer."

"Sure!Let me guess you want to ask me about how to flirt with T.K., well you should go to Mimi or Sora about that, but I'll try and help.(Imitating Mimi) Well you should---"

"No! (blushing a bright pink) I wanted to know if I could have a sleepover next week."

"A sleepover? Who would you invite?"

"All of the digidestined, of course, who else!"

"Wh-Why them?!"

"Well we haven't seen them in awhile and I'm starting to wonder what's going on with them."

"Well, okay."  
"Thanks Tai."

Kari walks out of the bedroom thinking,_ Good he didn't suspect a thing!__This is going to be the best surprise party in the world._

Kari sent out all seven of the invites and nearly started cracking up when Tai kept helping her plan his own birthday party, _I can't believe he's so dense!How can he have forgotten his birthday was on Saturday, but then again it's Tai we're talking about!_

Tai was so forgetful that he had forgotten it was his birthday!He was to tied up with his soccer that was all, cuz he had a big soccer fundraising game coming up against the girls soccer team,(or in other words Sora J)! Tai started blushing at the thought and was gonna keep on walking when he heard someone.

"Tai!Wait up!I've been calling you for the last block!"

"Sora! Is that you!"

"Who else!"

"Wow you haven't changed one bit!"  
"Thanks, I think, same for you."

It was true Sora hadn't changed much.She still wore a blue helmet on her head, and still wore a yellow tank, with long blue jeans._Jeez it's been so long since I've seen her, that she seems, well beautiful to me. _Some of the same thoughts were running through Sora's head._Wow Tai looks great, but he hasn't changed one bit!_

_"_Tai, I was wondering if you could tell Kari something for me."

"Sure what is it?"

"Tell her that I have to go to soccer practice today, but that I'll try and be there for the sleepover part!Even if I get there at 12:00 midnight ; )!

"Okay."

"Thanxs Tai.Well I gotta go, so I'll see you later?" Sora said hopefully.

"No I can't I've got soccer practice later." (I know, Stupid, stupid Tai)

"Oh, well okay."

As Sora ran off, Tai just stood there wondering why she had looked so crestfallen.Suddenly Tai felt someone whack him on the head.

"Oooowwwwww!!!!!!!What was that for, huh!You little punk!"  
Tai turned around and ended up staring at ice blue eyes.

"Matt! Oh so sorry Matt!"

"You really blew it with Sora, you blockhead!"  
"Hi to you to!(thinks) What do you mean?"  
"Dude she _LIKES_ you!Didn't you see the hopeful look in her eye when she sort of hinted that she wanted to see you again!You're so dumb!You just said to Sora that you don't have enough time for her!"

"What!?!I just said I had to go to practice!And how do you know I like –"

"Sora?Well let's just say the only 2 people who won't admit it is, you and Sora!Even T.K. knows!"

"Jeez it's that obvious!"

"Yeah well, I've gotta run, could you just tell Kari that I can't make it at 6 cuz I have ta pick up T.K., but I'll make it at 7, 'kay?"

"Yeah, sure whatever."

"See ya."

"Yeah see ya! By the way I know why you had to leave so fast!A certain girl in pink maybe!"

"(Matt sweatdrops) Oh shut up man!"

Tai just started chucking as he walked.Finally he reached soccer practice where he gladly forgot about everything except playing. 

Meanwhile back at Tai's house…

Sora rushed in the door with Mimi, Matt, and T.K right behind her.As they shut the door it was flung wide open and Izzy and Joe fell on top of Matt, who fell on top of Mimi, who fell on top of Sora, who fell on top of Kari, who fell on top of T.K.. 

"My computer!"

"My hair!"  
"My bones!"

"My dress!"

"My helmet!"  
"Why does this remind me of dominoes?"

"I'm getting squished!

(Guess who said what!)

Slowly everyone got up and dusted themselves off.

"Well that was an interesting way to say hello. Does everyone have their presents?"

"Yup" chorused 5 people.

"Izzy what about you?"

"I have to do it now.I'm gonna bring all the digimon back!"

"Really!"

"Yup! Now I'm gonna go into your room, kay!"

"AAUUGGHHH!"

"What is it Sora!"

"Tai's gonna be here in 15 minutes! And we haven't started decorating anything yet!"

Pandemonium ensues.For 10 minutes all you here is

"Ouch watch what you're doing!"

"Where's the cake, streamers, etc., etc."

"Are the digimon here yet?"  
"I can't find the matches!"

"Where are the c.d.'s?"  
"Tai's gonna be here in 5 minutes!"

"Everyone hide!Every digimon too!"

"Not you Kari! It'll look suspicious!"

"I hope we don't have to hide for a long time!My dress is gonna get wrinkled!"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled.

"I'm gonna go out and walk in with Tai.When you hear this you'll know it's Tai! Tai everyone's gonna be late."

"Okay!"

Tai slowly walked down the hall.Everything seemed so quiet!There was also something that he was forgetting about today.Oh yeah! It was his birthday!He couldn't wait until he got home!He had a sleepover, and maybe everyone hadn't forgot it was his birthday!Yeah!He started running toward the door, and rushed in.Kari it's my birthday!

As Tai rushed in everyone ducked into a hiding place.Tai looked around.

"That's funny I could have sworn that I saw some people here!Must have been in my imagination!Kari I'm gonna go into my room to change and get ready for the sleepover."

"Okay Tai!"

As Tai walks in everyone breaths a sigh of relief, when all of a sudden they here two screams.Tai runs out of his room with a shirt that was hastily thrown on while Sora runs after him.

"Why didn't you tell me that Sora was in my room!"  
"Why didn't you tell me that Tai was gonna all of a sudden start changing!Do you know how embarrassing that was!"

"Sorry Sora, I forgot, and-" Kari couldn't help it, she fell laughing on the floor.Soon everyone was rolling on the floor except Tai and Sora.

"I don't find that funny that I saw Tai naked!!"

Everyone stopped laughing and screamed in shock,"Naked!!!"

"Well half naked." Sora sweatdrops.

"That's better!" Tai and Sora sweatdrop.

"By the way why is everyone at our house?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Surprise!"

"Oh my god!I'm so shocked, that was the best Surprise I ever got, and I didn't suspect a thing!"

Everyone sweatdrops.

"Thanx you guys!You're the best, and- AGUMON!"


End file.
